Normal
by oncoming-traffic
Summary: A "Jump Drive" stand alone side-story. Maybe the most terrifying enemies the HiME needed to face were every-day problems. For some people 'normal' comes easier than it does for others. All HiME included.


_**A/N: Well I'll be damned, I sure have a lot of time on my hands lately! **_

**_This is something I wanted to write for time now. As the description reads, this is a side-story to_ Jump Drive_.To those who have avoided it, maybe you shouldn't read this too... It would be hard to understand, I guess. Or you could give it a try and face-palm later?_**

**_And to those who did bother with _Jump Drive_: if you don't want to read this, don't force youselves. This does not impact the main plot of_ Jump Drive_, it was merely written for personal entertainment, more than anything else. _**

**_Now. I was planning on writing all of these scenes as flashbacks, but once I started writing I couldn't stop and before I knew it, it became over 5K words... Why I didn't include it as a bonus chapter to_ Jump Drive_? I didn't want to disrupt the story's flow, with putting this unnecessarily long (and probably boring) narration in the middle of the action. You know, like some long-running anime do with re-cap episodes? I hate those. _**

**_This revolves around the lives of the HiME during the time between the second Searrs attack and the beginning of the events of_ Jump Drive_. It's slow and uneventful, but that's the point of it. Maybe I just wanted to write. _**

_**Any and all mistakes are mine. You cannot claim them, but feel free to point them out, if they bother you. I'm far from a perfectionist and I did write this in a day, so... yeah. Sorry?**_

_**If you still want to read after this outragous author's note, please ENJOY!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME/Otome!**

* * *

Mai sipped at her soda and relaxed back in her seat. It had been a while since she visited the Linden Baum, much less as a customer. As she sat waiting for her friend to arrive, she searched around for familiar faces. She found none – all of the people who used to work here had disappeared.

Even she had moved on, now doing her best at a restaurant on the other end of Fuuka. She rarely came to this district anymore. The reason she had suggested this place for the meeting eluded her. It had just rolled off the tip of her tongue and Natsuki didn't seem to mind, as she had accepted the offer without a second thought.

A certain warmth and nostalgia filled Mai's chest upon thinking of meeting her friend again. Natsuki had left for Tokyo not too long ago and they did talk over the phone nearly every week for an hour or two, but seeing each other in person was different. But their meeting wasn't meant to be a joyous reunion, as they still had a lot to discuss regarding the last Searrs attack and… the voice from back then. Their plan that had been born in the spur of the moment had worked in a grotesque and beautiful way – the HiME were now separated, with close to no chances of gathering together in one place ever again.

The bell rang and a waitress cheerfully welcomed the newcomer. Mai didn't need to turn around to know that her friend had finally arrived.

Natsuki made her way to the table by the window and sat opposite of Mai, sparing her a smile instead of a verbal greeting.

"I went ahead and ordered, since you were late," Mai replied, returning the earlier gesture. Natsuki didn't seem to mind.

"How's it going, Mai?"

Mai fixed her skirt and pulled at the sleeves of her blouse, while brooding on her answer. Things hadn't gone smoothly for her the past few weeks. She didn't have any financial difficulties and her new apartment was quite nice, but no matter what she just couldn't feel any happiness. Mikoto lived with Reito and while they did meet almost every day, it wasn't the same. And Yuuichi…

"You know, maybe you shouldn't have left Tate."

Mai scoffed at the remark that had been provoked by her hesitation.

"You're not one to talk."

Natsuki didn't fail to glare back at her.

"That was different. Tate isn't a HiME."

"But I still don't want to put him in danger and having to constantly worry about that… I guess my feelings started fading." Mai admitted, avoiding the look Natsuki was sending her. She was somewhat guilty that those strong emotions towards Yuuichi that she had claimed to be undying had gotten weaker with time. And because of her whimsical behaviour she had managed to ruin Shiho and Yuuichi's relationship in the process.

She sighed. "I can't believe how many stupid things I did while in high school."

Natsuki's chuckle surprised her.

"We all did really dumb stuff during that time. It wasn't that long ago, too. But hey, how many people can say that they saved the world twice during their teen years?"

"Yeah," Mai also softly laughed, though the mood remained a bit sombre. She decided to change the topic. "How's life in the big city?"

Natsuki shrugged and let out a grumble. She didn't seem satisfied with her life at all, but she hadn't stated so during their frequent talks. This pricked at Mai's curiousity.

"What happened?"

"I did tell you that Nao decided to live with me, right?"

"Um, yeah. I still find it rather unusual that you let her stay."

It was true – the news that the two always fighting HiME were sharing the same roof had come as a shock. She was afraid that there would be a dead body by the end of the first week of their coexistence. But there wasn't. Mai didn't know what strange magic was involved in this peculiar case.

"Well, we were kicked out, 'cause the contract I signed for the room stated that there could be only one person living there."

Mai gasped.

"I had to pay a lot of compensations and was so mad at her that we got into this big fight and she disappeared on me." Natsuki paused to sip on her ice coffee. "She's still out there causing trouble though, so you don't need to worry for her."

"It's not Nao-chan I'm worried about." Mai shook her head. "Today I'm paying for lunch."

"Don't insult me," Natsuki growled at her and Mai nervously laughed. "I also keep an eye out for Yukino and Suzushiro; both of them seem to be doing rather well. Anyway, enough with these stupid every-day problems. How're the affairs in Fuuka?"

"Pretty normal. I've been checking all the spots where we've encountered Orphans before, like the forest and mountain around the academy's campus. So far I've found nothing unusual and I think it'll stay like this." She glanced out the window at the passing people on the street. "With the HiME scattered like this I think it's safe to assume we won't be seeing any Orphans any time soon. There's simply nothing to draw them back to the land of Fuuka."

Natsuki nodded, a serious calculating expression on her face. Or at least the visible part of her face – half of it was hidden by her long silky hair. Mai supposed that her friend was hiding that scar Tomoe had left her, not liking the additional attention it drew to her already hard to ignore presence.

She gazed upon her own reflection on the window. A bitter realization swept at her; even though her life had drastically changed she looked nearly the same as when she had entered high school. It was a bit frustrating as well.

"That's good."

"Excuse me?" Mai was startled out of her thoughts again. Lately she tended to get lost in them more often.

"I said it's good that you haven't seen any Orphans. This means the plan is working. No HiME in Fuuka means no monsters. As Sakomizu once told me, soon it will only be a distant memory, easily forgotten. And it never will happen again."

"Yes… though it still feels very real to me."

"We'll heal with time."

"Don't you pull out this cliché on me, Natsuki. You don't really believe this, do you?"

Natsuki gave her trademark smirk, though there was a lot more than that devil may care attitude behind it than the ice beauty was willing to let on.

"I'm very glad that we're friends, you know."

"Likewise," Mai replied, truly glad that their friendship had managed to hold out throughout the bumpy ride that they had shared.

"It's selfish of me to say this, but I'm glad I'm not alone in this small conspiracy of ours."

It obviously didn't come easily to Natsuki to admit that.

"You mean that it makes you feel better that you're not the only one who is suffering." Mai laughed, though there was no joy in her voice.

"Ah, hell, put it however you want." Natsuki glared at her.

A short silence ensued between them. The ice in Natsuki's cup clinked against the glass.

"Say, Natsuki, maybe we should've told the others."

"No," came the immediate reply. "The fewer people that know the better. If information were to leak to Searrs, they would start hunting down HiME and it'll be the end for us."

"Don't tell me you don't second-guess our decision."

"I do, but in the past we came up with a good plan to end the first Carnival, so why should this time be any different?" Natsuki allowed a confident half-grin to grace her features. "Have some faith in our decisions. We've pulled it off before."

_You died last time._

* * *

"Thanks for sending me off to the station, Mai."

"Anytime."

Both of them stood on the platform, the announcement from the loudspeakers that the train was coming muffling Natsuki's words. It was dusk and it was getting late, this was the last train that was bound for the main island. Mai had offered Natsuki to spend the night at her place, but her friend had refused, claiming that she had work in the morning.

"It's too bad you couldn't meet with any of the others."

"Yeah… But I didn't really want to talk to other people besides you."

Mai found herself slightly blushing, despite herself. It was a sweet comment coming from such a serious person.

"I'm flattered."

She hugged Natsuki just as the train arrived and the hissed open, letting off a couple of people. The act of closeness was returned, albeit a bit stiffly. Mai smiled to herself; her friend was still hopelessly awkward when it came to showing affection, even if she sometimes had her charming moments.

"Stay safe."

"You too."

Natsuki pulled away and boarded the train. Even though she was smiling, there was no trace of happiness in her one visible eye. Mai stood in her spot as she watched the train leave the station and remembered the time she had sent off Chie and Aoi, the scene pretty much the same. Maybe it was the memory, but the feeling in her chest was also very similar from the one she had carried back then.

Her phone buzzed in her bag. It was a text from Mikoto and Reito, inviting her to dinner. She typed her reply, accepting the offer and pressed the 'Send' button.

The train had already disappeared from sight. Thusly her life returned to the awfully dull and boring routine of the past few months. It was all that she had ever wanted, right? Perfect simplicity and normality.

And the two lonely souls once again went their separate ways.

* * *

Akane was content. She was living the life she had always wanted, together with the person who she was convinced she would never stop loving. She held Kazuya's hand as they leisurely walked back towards Shibuya station after a day of excitement. The big city was alive with lights and bustling with all kinds of people, young and old. When she looked up at him, he smiled brilliantly back down at her.

Another busy week was ahead of them, but Akane didn't care as long as she could enjoy her weekends together with her beloved. When her eyes returned back to the road she almost did a double take. She shook her head, afraid that she was seeing things. Nevertheless, she decided to confirm if that was indeed who she thought it was.

"Kuga-san? Kuga Natsuki-san!"

At the sound of the name, the slender figure faltered and turned around. Without a mistake it was her. Akane smiled and waved, to which the other replied with a nod of her head and her lips pulled upwards as well.

"Akane, Karauchi," she spoke with her low voice when they drew closer. "This is a surprise."

"Yes, it is! How have you been?"

Akane noticed that the crowds were steering around them, something rather unusual for such a busy square. Nobody even bumped in them as they exchanged small talk.

"Good, thank you. What about you two? I suppose both of you live in Tokyo together, don't you?"

The two lovers shared a brief glance, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed at the blunt question. Still, Akane nodded enthusiastically and Kazuya squeezed her hand.

"Yes, we live a few stations from here. Things are rather… peaceful and normal."

"I see."

"Kuga-san, it's rather late. If you live close by, we can walk you back." Kazuya offered, always the gentleman.

"No, thank you, I live actually quite far from here. Which reminds me – I'm in a hurry." Natsuki declined the offer and turned around to leave. "I'm glad we met. Take care."

After bidding their brief farewell Akane and Kazuya stood in their spots for a while, watching how Natsuki disappeared in the crowd.

During her school days Akane, contrary to her classmates, had tried talking to the unapproachable Kuga Natsuki a couple of times. She had always been convinced that the aloof ice beauty wasn't a bad person and wanted to become a little bit closer to her. And her suspicions had turned out to be right when she did get to talk to Natsuki. From the simple and short exchanges they had, Akane had understood that the other girl wasn't somebody scary to talk to, just a bit difficult. Why, once she had offered to deliver some notes Akane had forgotten in the classroom, because Akane herself was too scared to go to campus at night. Especially since there were rumours that stray dogs were attacking people around Fuuka Academy.

To add to that, it had also been Natsuki who had saved her from the First District mental facility and referred her to a good clinic here, in Tokyo after the Carnival had ended. She knew that the other HiME had gone out of her way to search for one and she was grateful.

"That Kuga is a strange one, isn't she?" Kazuya finally said.

"No," Akane shook her head. "Just a bit misunderstood."

* * *

Nao sneaked a peek behind her back for what she thought was the hundredth time that day. She knew she was being followed from the moment she had left Tokyo. Was the police onto her after she killed that man?

It had been a couple of days since she had left Tokyo for good and was on her way to finish off another one of the criminals that had ruined her life. She couldn't deny that she felt exalting satisfaction while watching the light disappear from her first victim's eyes. After she had explained to him extensively exactly why she had hunted him down, she took her sweet time with destroying him.

It frightened her some that she felt no remorse or guilt. The image of the merciless Fujino flashed in her mind and she shook her head. Then came the unwelcomed thoughts surrounding Kuga and the last weeks they had spent under the same roof. Nao had been at the end of her rope when she had asked, or rather informed, Natsuki she would live with her. She hadn't expected that the other would agree, no matter what.

The town in which she was spending the night was eerily quiet and she shivered. Without doubt she was being followed. But if it was the police, then they would come out and confront her. No, this was the work of somebody who didn't operate within the law. Nao smirked.

_Alright then. You don't know into what you're getting yourself._

This game was one Nao could play with her eyes closed.

* * *

Mikoto yawned. Her homework lay on the floor beside her, unfinished. But she didn't care much for mathematics.

Ever since Mai had graduated Mikoto couldn't enjoy going to school as much as before. She didn't live at the dorms anymore, instead choosing to stay with her brother. Reito was in university already, but he was soon to graduate, and his numerous successes brought him not one job offer in top positions in big companies. He was every bit the prodigy he was rumoured to be by other people. And Mikoto was truly happy for him, though it was plain to see that he was far from satisfied.

The clock on the shelf struck seven o'clock, signalling that it would soon be time for dinner. Reito was going to be home soon. Mikoto rolled off her stomach and reached for her cell phone. She speedily typed a message and sent it to Mai, hoping that her friend would accept her invitation for dinner.

It was going to be nice for the three of them to eat together; such occasions were normally the highlight of her day.

* * *

Yukariko tucked her child and kissed the tiny fingers that held her finger. Bright eyes smiled up at her before they closed and the toddler fell asleep.

The Sister just stood over the cradle and watched. She had never been so happy in her life. Her husband was reborn as a new person after the Carnival. He had apologized to her over and over again. It was easy to grant him forgiveness, Yukariko had discovered. The love about which she had taught so many people could be more powerful than anything, she realized. It was an incomprehensive force one could not hope to understand, unless one felt it.

While she was lost in blissful thoughts, a hand rested on her shoulder and she leaned towards the touch. This was her family. They were her blessing.

* * *

Akira put the finishing touch to her newest master piece. She regarded it with pride. Landscapes were her favourite pieces to paint. It was most likely the serenity and peace of nature that she enjoyed. However, there was one more thing she absolutely loved to draw. Her sketchbook was filled with graphics and portraits of a certain someone; someone very close to her heart.

They had travelled deep into the mountains, all the way to this beautiful clearing, falling water rumbling in the distance. She was sitting by the foot of the magnificent waterfall, trying to capture with her brushes every drop that reflected the sunlight.

This all felt normal, but magical at the same time. Her mind was at peace, while her heart was fluttering with affection. Akira was happy.

She turned around when Takumi called her name. He waved at her from beside the tents they had set up – one for each of them. It had been hard enough to convince her father to let the two of them go alone for a short hiking trip (without an army of ninjas watching their every move). She didn't use the argument that she and Takumi had lived together under the same roof for more than half a year though.

It seemed Takumi had prepared lunch. Akira's stomach rumbled and she blushed. She left her canvas where it was and strolled towards the smiling boy.

It was only a short weekend in the wilderness, but she didn't want for it to ever end.

* * *

Yukino sent the last email for the day and tiredly rubbed her eyes. There was still a lot of work to be done and she had only begun. She would've started sooner, if it hadn't been for Haruka, who had insisted they went out for dinner at some fancy new restaurant in the neighbouring town. Not that Yukino minded one bit that her friend had taken her outside, but still she _did _have a lot to do until the next day. And after hearing about her busy schedule over an appetizing meal of seafood, Haruka had opted to stay at her place and help her. This now proved to be more of a distraction than anything else, since Yukino could barely concentrate, while having her dear friend around.

The sound of breaking glass came from the kitchen and Yukino let out a sigh. Even though life here was hellishly busy and taxing on more than one level, she couldn't be happier. After all, she could spend most of her days with Haruka. The busty blonde in question poked her head through the frame of the door and smiled apologetically. Yukino knew that no matter what she broke, she couldn't get mad at her.

"Um, Yukino, I decided to make you some tea, but the tea-pot slipped from my fingers and I flopped it in the sink."

Yukino only smiled calmly and pushed her glasses up her nose. There wasn't a thing that had changed about Haruka in the past years. And that's why she loved her. Yes, even her tendency to be stubbornly oblivious and overlook Yukino's more than friendly affections. But that didn't matter as long as they were together.

"It's dropped, Haruka-chan."

"That's what I said."

* * *

Shiho finished sweeping the leaves in front of the shrine and leaned heavily on the broom. It had been a while since she had felt this tired. Maybe it was because of the weather… Or her thoughts about Yuuichi, whom she had met earlier that day.

She knew that he and Mai had broken up and secretly hoped that he would come back to her. However, that didn't happen and the disappointment was hard to stand. Her grip on the broom tightened when she remembered their earlier encounter.

They hadn't shared a word even. It had been a truly short meeting at the bus stop, during which her dear big brother refused to look her in the eye. Was he so disgusted with her and her feelings? Was it so strong to feel so much love for him? He had fled to another, but he should've come to his senses when it became clear that Mai didn't care for him as much as Shiho did.

It was going to take some more time, she told herself. The setting sun threw long shadows around the shrine and a chill ran up her spine. Maybe it was time to go back home. She needed to get ready for tomorrow's classes.

* * *

Shizuru opened the window to her room to let the night air in. It had been another excruciatingly hot day in Kyoto and the heat tired her immensely. A cup of tea was waiting for her on her desk, beside a pile of printed lectures and neatly written notes. There were a few more small tasks she had to finish before going to bed. The next day there was going to be a meeting of the Student Union and she needed to be adequately prepared.

Sadly, there was no Haruka to whom to push all the workload and she had to maintain her perfect reputation. It was all that was left of her. The pristine image of the perfect student, always the inspiration for the crowds. But it wasn't that hard to maintain that lie. While Shizuru wasn't really that much of a hard-worker, her natural talents came in handy. And despite the lack of a noisy Executive to do her work for her, the distraction that had prevented her from being productive in the first place was also gone.

Her thin brows creased. There wasn't a single day that went without her thinking about Natsuki. No matter how hard she tried, the dark-haired Ice Princess always found her way into Shizuru's thoughts. Heck, Shizuru couldn't even drink a refreshing beverage with ice cubes in it without thinking of her!

This hurt, but Shizuru was strong. She wasn't about to let herself sink into depression again just because the most important person of her life had pushed her away in such a cruel way. During the past few months she had come to a resolution to keep on living with her all, in spite of her dark past. Her broken heart was a minor setback; she was going to grab her life tightly and search for her happiness.

* * *

Fumi missed her simple life as Kazahana Mashiro's maid. Instead, she was now a headmistress of Fuuka Academy, with so many obligations and responsibilities. Of course, she wasn't going to start complaining – this was a precious task given her by her Crystal Princess and she be damned if she didn't fulfil it beautifully.

To protect the campus from further harm – this was now her sole purpose in life. She loved all the students and was striving to do her best for their sake, even if this included long board meetings and negotiations. The school was far from safe, still a target for Searrs and rogue First District elements.

There was also a lot of construction work still going on, after the last big fight that had unfortunately managed to reach the campus. Fumi didn't blame her fellow HiME for dragging this battle back to the school, as it was in the fate of this land to be a stage of destruction. But she wasn't going to stand idly back while there were people willing to hurt her students. A few men still loyal to the old First District and to her moved in the shadows, reporting any and all suspicious activity.

This hadn't worked well the last time, so the headmistress had resorted to hiring more people who could help her guard this sacred ground. Fuuka Academy wasn't simply a school; it was her home, her life. And she was going to do everything in her power to protect it.

She spun around in her chair and faced the moon staring back at her through the high window.

Today she had finally signed a few documents she had dreaded to put her stamp on for some time. One was Sugiura Midori's resignation. The woman was too wild to stay in a school, Fumi had to admit sadly. She was more suited for field work, chasing after legends and excavating ancient tombs. That is why Fumi had refused to fund her research – Midori wasn't a person to be bound by the restrictions of a teaching institution like Fuuka Academy. And that was the reason that Midori left.

What was very perplexing was that the school doctor Sagisawa Youko soon followed in her long-time friend's steps. Fumi wasn't sure what had made the woman quit her well-paying and secure job, but she had thought it rude to inquire further, since Sagisawa had refused to disclose the reason in the first place.

And as new faces filled her beloved campus, all that was left of her times as a HiME were the memories and the occasional reminder in the form of a half-destroyed mountain behind the school. She was satisfied with how normal life was.

* * *

Alyssa panted, hands on her knees. Miyu had told her to run, but hadn't specified a direction or duration. Her loyal companion had stayed behind to take care of the largely outnumbering them forces sent by Searrs. So that was the why Alyssa was currently in the middle of nowhere, knee-deep in snow, struggling to breathe, cold air making her lungs freeze. Naked branches got in the way of the already scarce sunlight, making the inside of the forest rather dark and disorientating.

_Miyu, where are you?_

The android was supposed to have caught up to her by now. Her absence made the fear in Alyssa's chest grow by the minute, threatening the girl's rational thinking. But what could she do if Miyu was caught? She wasn't a combat expert and with her Child gone she couldn't do much. And when Joseph Greer had pulled the trigger three years ago he had also killed her abilities to summon Orphans. She was defenceless.

Cold wind whistled and she shivered. She was tired of running from Searrs. So when the shouts and the barking drew closer, she didn't try to escape. Because if Miyu had failed to best their pursuers, what chances did she have?

* * *

Midori jumped off the jeep and proceeded on foot, cutting vines with wide slashes. She was glad she had brought a couple of machetes with her – she was venturing in a jungle, after all. It had taken almost all of her resources to get to this place, but here she was. All the clues led to this mark on the map and she was strongly convinced that the answers she was seeking were here, just a few slashes away.

_Or maybe not so few. _She squinted from the sweat running down in her eyes, and decided on taking a short break. It didn't seem like she was going to run out of vines to cut any time soon.

After Searrs's second raid she had decided that if the Star had come back once, it could do so again. The other HiME didn't even want to think of the possibility, which Midori found downright foolish. What if somebody had caused its appearance artificially? Now that was a dangerous notion.

Break time was over. With renewed vigour she resumed her slashing.

Her curious nature wouldn't let her rest until she had all the information about the Carnival and the HiME and her recent research had pointed towards locations outside of the land of Fuuka. That was most infuriating, since it threw more unknowns in the whole mix that was the fate of the twelve battle maidens and also revealed a major flaw in her thesis. She was going to get to the bottom of this mystery herself.

She swatted irately at the flies and mosquitos that flew over her head and mercilessly bit her neck, face, and pretty much every exposed part of her body. Midori made a mental note to wear armour next time she dared to venture into a South-American tropical rainforest. Her vexation with the jungle insect fauna was forgotten as soon as she caught a glimpse of a stone structure, which was clearly not a natural formation.

_This is it! _Midori thought excitedly, emerging all covered in sweat and bites in front of ruins, nearly completely hidden under a thick net of vines.

* * *

Natsuki shoved her hands in her pockets, quickening her pace towards her new place. It was a small living space, a healthy distance away from any train station, thus the cheap rent. She suppressed a yawn. Today had been a good day for a change.

She would never admit it aloud, but the meeting with Mai was something she had been waiting for all week. As a naturally reclusive person, Natsuki hadn't expected that she would miss human contact that much. After she had come to Tokyo, the people with whom she had conversed for more than five minutes could be counted on ten fingers, without reaching the double digit. It was depressing.

And she had only herself to blame for that. Not a day passed without Shizuru crossing her mind at least once. Those memories haunted her now more often, after she and Nao had parted ways. Natsuki was once again left crushingly alone with her own thoughts.

Just when she turned around a corner, the sky in front of her flashed with colourful fireworks. They bloomed in the darkness and lit the whole neighbourhood. The distant cheers reached her ears at the same time the sounds of the bursting fire flowers did. Her heart started thumping quickly in her chest and she choked for air.

Instead of the mesmerizing light show, all Natsuki could hear and see were the shots fired from Duran's cannons and the explosions of defeated Orphans. The applauds of the fascinated audience changed into dying screams and pleas for mercy. It became truly unbearable to behold when a burst of bright green bathed the houses and streets in its light.

Natsuki helplessly groped around her in search for support. Her hand brushed against the hard surface of a nearby wall and she slowly crouched next to it, holding her head, palms firmly pressed to her ears.

She wanted these images to stop flashing on front of her eyes! But she couldn't control her episodes, no matter how desperately she tried. Was this the fate of somebody like her, one who had sought after destruction all her life? Maybe this was simply her punishment and she was to graciously accept it.

Her chest and head hurt from all this overwhelming fear that had suddenly taken hold of her. What was truly sad though, was that she had grown used to these unwanted panic attacks. Even if she did her best to live a calm life, all the stress and guilt that she had accumulated in the past eight years always managed to take a hold of her somehow.

Curled in a ball of self-loathing and pity Natsuki could only wait for the firework show to be over before she could regain her composure. Was a normal life supposed to be like this?


End file.
